Forbidden Relationships Part I: Templar and Mage
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: CullenxFemAmell Emily has finished her Harrowing and is reunited with her brother. Jowan asks a favour of her and she ends up being banished from the Circle Tower and recruited, but she decides to go see her long time crush Cullen before she leaves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins or Dragon Age Origins Awakening, I do not own Duncan, Cullen, Gorim, Ser Gilmore, Dairren, Iona or Tamlen or any of the other characters used in the Forbidden Relationship saga. Both Emily and Daylen are my own characters (Daylen is the original male mage name though)**

**Part of the Forbidden Relationships Saga. Part I: The Circle of Magi, A New Mage and A Templar, the most forbidden and dangerous love of all. CullenxOC**

**AN: In Game Dialog present, other parts edited majorly, follows basic Magi Origin but with twists. Parts II and III coming soon. Italic is either flashback or thought. Spoilers for Mage Origin. Fairly explicit sex scene at the end, if you don't like that type of thing then don't read it, no flames please. Please R&R**

**Oh yeah, I nicked a bit of Alistair's in game dialog for Cullen towards the end – any Alistair fangirl or anybody who played a female who romanced Alistair will recognise it instantly.**

**Smiling On The Inside**

Cullen had his blade held in his hand, he had been picked as the Templar to give the killing blow to Emily Amell, if necessary. He hoped that she was as powerful as her brother had been, her elder brother, Daylen, still held the record for the quickest, cleanest Harrowing. If she was even half as powerful as Daylen, then she would be okay. Cullen really really hoped so. He thought back to just after she entered the room.

_[Flashback]_

_Emily entered the room, escorted by two templars, Cullen shot her a warm smile which she briefly returned. Knight Commander Greagoir turned towards her "'Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him' Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream-world-the Fade-are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."_

_First Enchanter Irving stepped forward, to Emily's right side, while Greagoir stood at her left "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will"_

_She nodded slightly, showing full understanding "I'm ready, I'm not afraid. Whatever the outcome"_

_Irving smiled at Emily, then Greagoir took over again. "Know this, Emily: if you fail, we templars will perform our duty. You will die._

_She nodded again, and then she looked towards Cullen, seeing the blade in his hand, he noticed the small amount of fear flicker across her eyes, but only briefly, then... grief? Regret? He couldn't tell which. She walked towards the lyrium, and began her Harrowing. All he could do now was pray to the Maker that she passed, he really didn't want to see her die, especially not by his hand._

_[Flashback end]_

...

Emily stirred in her bed, she wasn't quite asleep anymore, and she could hear a voice "Are you alright? Please. Say something" She recognised the voice. Memories came back to her. The Harrowing. She'd passed, she'd resisted the demon. Her brother, Daylen, he'd left the Circle Tower to be a Grey Warden two years ago, she'd hardly spoken to him since, before he'd left he'd asked his best friend Jowan to look after her... Jowan! That was the voice!

She opened her eyes and sat up, careful not to smack her head on the top bunk, she'd done that so many times. "Jowan? I'm fine..."

He looked relieved "Well according to the templars that brought you back your Harrowing went really well, not as good as Daylen's obviously, but Cullen looked pleased"

Emily noticed the sly grin on Jowan's face "Shut up Jowan, there is nothing between me and Cullen! How many times do I have to go through with this?"

He shrugged "And now you get to move to the nice mage quarters upstairs! I wish they'd call me for my Harrowing, or at least gave me an idea when... I became an apprentice the same time as your brother and he left to be a Grey Warden two years ago"

Emily stood up and gave Jowan a hug "Don't worry Jowan, it'll happen soon"

"As I said, reassurance would be nice. I really don't want to go through the Rite of Tranquillity..." Emily cringed, immediately thinking of Owain who ran the stockroom "He's so... cold" It was the only word she could think of.

"Not even cold... There's just... no emotion... nothing" Jowan shook his head, clearly wanting to think happier thoughts "In any case, Irving wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. He'll be in his study. We can talk later"

Uh oh. Emily knew that voice, 'we can talk later' meant that he wanted to talk to her about something serious, that was something he'd picked up of Daylen, the last time she'd heard him say that was when he told her he was leaving the Circle Tower, she sat down on her bed again, since he'd left Jowan had pretty much been her big brother. She couldn't think of that now, she had to go see Irving, and for some reason she had to see Cullen, she didn't know why, she just needed too. Jowan walked off before she could say anything more and she rubbed her head gently. She hadn't expected the Harrowing to be anywhere near as painful as it had been, she sighed, she could put it all behind her now, it was over... Thank the Maker.

She heard two of the other apprentices gossiping on the other side of the bunks "Did you hear anything? Is she alive? Is she awake?"

"Why do you care?" The other one asked, she sounded a bit snobbish "Are you two best friends now?"

Ugh, she recognised the voices, one of them was... nearly a friend. Whilst the other was one of her rivals, but she smiled smugly. She was a Mage now, not an apprentice, she could move away from them both. But she decided to keep listening in any case "I'm just curious! That's all! That templar Cullen said it was one of the quickest, cleanest Harrowings he'd seen... It must run in the family" Emily noted an envious note in her voice, both of those two girls had been madly in love with her brother, as indeed most of the apprentices had, but they'd hardly met him when he left "He said she's very talented and very brave"

"Well he would wouldn't he? He's not exactly discrete! He's always staring at her whenever he's on duty"

Emily smiled, she felt warm at those words, but she did decide to make her presence known, she stood up again and walked out of the room, giving no indication that she'd heard anything.

She went up the two flights of stairs, being continually congratulated on her Harrowing by both apprentices and Mages alike, even the Senior Mages she passed. She saw Cullen on the way to the First Enchanter's Office, she smiled warmly at him, he, forgetting that he was on duty, returned it. She walked over to him, she noted him starting to look nervous.

"Hi Cullen, are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, um, h-hello. I... uh, am glad to see that your Harrowing went smoothly." He replied, stuttering.

She thought it was quite cute when he stuttered. But she'd never actually heard him stutter to anyone else "Why are you stuttering?" She asked, tilting her head to one side

"What? I-I'm fine. I... uh, I'm just glad to see you're alright, you know?" She smiled warmly at him and he looked down at his shoes, his cheeks became slightly pink with embarrassment "Th-they picked me as the templar to strike the killing blow if... if you became an abomination. I-It's nothing personal; I swear!"

"I know that." She shrugged, but her smile lessened and she looked away from him, as though faintly distracted by the open door, he noticed, "Would you really have struck me down?"

He finally looked back at her, his heart pounding in his chest "I would have felt terrible about it... But... but I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and I will do as I am commanded."

She shrugged again, but looked back at him "I admire your sense of Valour" She was reminded of the Harrowing again, the Spirit of Valour, the demons, Mouse... she resisted the shudder, if only for Cullen's sake. But he felt his heart swell, he knew that Greagoir had picked him because he thought he was a coward and needed to prove himself, she really believed in him, that he was strong and courageous. Then she looked back at him, a devilish little grin pulling at her lips "Maybe we could go elsewhere and... continue our discussion?"

He looked a bit surprised, the pink tinge on his cheeks still present "Elsewhere?" He repeated, looking confused "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, was he really that naïve? Or was he just pretending? "I've seen the way you look at me..." She started. _And so has everyone else_ she added silently.

Cullen then turned a full shade of crimson, his whole face became red, completely betraying his embarrassment, but they both knew that he wouldn't have been embarrassed if it wasn't true, Cullen felt horrified! She knew? She knew of his affections? Oh Maker he wanted to run away and hide. "Oh, my goodness." He eventually choked out "If you're saying... what I think... that would be really..." He really didn't want to say the words he was thinking in his head, he wanted his dreams to become a reality, but his fear overtook him before he could act "Inappropriate and... I couldn't." He finished. But now, he didn't just want to run away, he was going too, at least until the burning in his cheeks subsided "I-I should go." He then literally ran away, he knew that he had just completely blown it. But he was a Templar and she a Mage, if Greagoir or Irving ever found out...

She watched Cullen's rapidly retreating form, that didn't exactly go as planned... Not that she'd had a plan, but she had certainly wanted it to go better than that, she sighed, and then brought herself back to where she was supposed to be going: Irving's Office.

She walked at a faster pace then she did before, well aware that her conversation with Cullen had taken slightly longer than she'd thought. She entered the First Enchanter's Office. Irving was there alright, just as Jowan had informed her, he was with Greagoir and another man who Emily didn't know, but she saw Daylen there, he shot her a warm smile and she smiled back, she wanted to run forward and give him a massive bear hug, had it only been Irving and her brother in the room she would have done; but Greagoir creeped her out, as he did most of the apprentices, he instilled fear into them so they obeyed the Templars. Plus, she didn't feel that comfortable around strangers, she didn't really want to give herself a bad first impression.

She looked again at her brother in awe. Wow, had Daylen grown in the two years he'd been gone. His blond hair was now much longer, tied back with two braids in his hair, and he had a beard? Only a small one, but she thought it suited him well. He was wearing a brown and green medium armour instead of his Circle Mage robes, one thing she did notice, as she was slightly distracted by her big brother having a beard, was that he no longer had a staff, he had a sword and dagger equipped.

He obviously didn't care about Greagoir's ever watchful gaze, or the importance and tension of the air in the room, he walked swiftly towards her and swept her up in a massive hug, "It's so good to see you again Em"

She smiled "You too brother" there was something about Daylen, she always felt safe with him, then he put her down and then resumed his place by the stranger. She looked towards the stranger with a bit of an embarrassed pink tinge to her cheeks. He was tanned and had black hair, and a beard, much like her brothers, but larger, his hair was tied back in a small ponytail, he also wore armour and had a sword and dagger on his back.

"Our newest sister of the Circle," Irving said, she noted the warmth in his voice "I take it you obviously remember your brother Daylen," She grinned "This is Duncan, also a Grey Warden. They are recruiting Mages from the Circle Tower"

Emily felt a small wave of fear, that wasn't why he wanted to see her was it? She pushed it back, but before she could speak, Greagoir spoke instead "I can see you are busy Irving, we can discuss this later" he left, scowling she noticed, with a curt bow to the Grey Wardens. Greagoir had liked Daylen, until he left that was, something about how powerful he was made him uneasy.

"Congratulations on your Harrowing!" Daylen patted his sister on the back, the pride was obvious in his voice "Cullen told me it went well." He was positively beaming.

"I asked you here not just to see your brother Emily." Irving carried out, Daylen could ramble a bit at times, not a trait usually seen in a good Mage, but to be fair he was also incredibly focused. "But to give you these" He said, walking over towards his desk and presenting her with a thin box and a staff "Your new Mage robes and Staff. New quarters have been arranged for you, I wish I could have gotten you a bed a bit further away from the Templars but Greagoir wouldn't allow it. He seems to believe that you and your brother could turn into abominations at any moment! Despite the fact that you two have had two of the best Harrowings I've ever experienced... And I've been here a while" Irving shook his head and sighed.

Daylen frowned slightly, she had overheard him telling Jowan the night before he left how reluctant Irving had been to let him go. Irving had said that he could have been, without a doubt, the new First Enchanter, but he'd been recruited to the Grey Wardens. And he seemed different to her, she wasn't sure how, but it was like he was _trying_ to be his old self.

She quickly pulled herself from her thoughts to take the box and staff off Irving. "Thank you First Enchanter" she replied politely

"And, as tradition, your phylactery has been sent to Denerim for storage"

"Whatever happened to my phylactery?" Daylen wondered out loud, it was only quiet, but she heard it, and was sure Duncan had, whether Irving had or not she wasn't sure, but was almost certain he had and was just ignoring him.

Emily nodded, but before Irving could start his next sentence, Duncan spoke "I'm sorry - but what is this phylactery?" She had forgotten that he was the only non-Mage in the room.

Irving nodded to Daylen, who in turn spoke"Blood is taken from all the apprentices when they first arrive and stored in the phylactery chamber here while they train. If they pass their Harrowing it is then sent to Denerim, along with every other Mage's." Daylen explained to him

"So they can hunted if they turn apostate" Duncan finished, understanding on his face

"Yes. So soon, Emily's phylactery will be right alongside mine in Denerim" Daylen said, a slight smile on his face, but she knew what he was thinking, mostly because she was thinking the same thing: _Assuming it's still there that is ._Neither of them knew what happened to Mage Grey Warden's phylactery, maybe it was destroyed, or moved to a special vault, Emily guessed the former, she knew that the same rules didn't apply to Grey Wardens as they did to normal Mages or Malificarium.

"We should be returning to our quarters Daylen" Duncan said, who nodded obediently. Emily knew that Duncan was the senior Grey Warden, most likely Daylen's commander. She missed him at the Tower.

"Emily, the day is yours, feel free to relax, or study in the library"

She grinned, _Spend the day with Jowan and her brother more like_ she thought, Daylen seemed to know what she was thinking and met her grin.

"But, if you could escort Duncan and Daylen to the guest quarters I would appreciate it." Irving requested "Not I don't think your memory is bad Daylen, but I assume you two would wish to spend time together"

"Of course" Emily replied.

They left Irving and then started walking to the guest quarters, it didn't take long for Daylen to ask the inevitable question "How's Jowan?" He asked

"He's..." She tried to think of the right word "Good" But silently added _If a bit paranoid_

"Good. I've missed you both... I suspect you two will be playing Hell with the Mages up here"

Emily froze, but her feet kept walking onwards, he didn't know... Oh Maker, how was she going to say this "You don't know?..." She groaned quietly "Jowan's... still an apprentice"

The look of shock on Daylen's face was obvious "What? But... He's been there for the same amount of time as me" Then the look turned to concern "So he hasn't been through his Harrowing yet? They're not going to make him Tranquil, or... kill him... are they?"

"I don't honestly know... I hope not" She decided to change the subject "So, what have you been up to as a Grey Warden then?"

He exchanged a brief glance with Duncan, as though unsure whether to speak, but Duncan nodded. "Well, mostly I've been helping Duncan round up recruits and fight Darkspawn near Ostagar"

"There is potentially a Blight coming" Duncan added "We need every Grey Warden we can find. We've managed to recruit ten new people so far. Including your brother and the Templar Alistair, two human nobles from Highever, a soldier from Redcliffe, a fellow from Denerim, two Dwarf nobles, a Dwarf Fellow and a Dalish Elf"

"That's quite a variation" Emily added, trying to scan her memories for a Templar named Alistair... she couldn't recall him but doubted it mattered. "You've been all round Fereldan by the sounds of it"

"True. Grey Wardens don't discriminate, we are humans, elves, dwarves, warrior, rogue or mage, all with a sole purpose in mind. Stopping the Blight. We have two Grey Warden recruits who still need to be initiated, but we can do that once we return to Ostagar" Duncan said, though Emily gathered the the last part was mainly for Daylen.

She stopped outside the guest quarters "Here you are"

"Thank you for escorting us." Duncan said, then went inside.

Daylen hugged Emily again "You'll have to see me again before I go, and bring Jowan with you when you do."

Emily promised and then Daylen followed Duncan inside. She turned around and saw Jowan walk up to her "Are you finished talking to Irving. I need to talk to you" He whispered

"Jowan? Yeah I have, for now at least. Daylen's here, you know? he wants to see you later"

"He is?" Jowan perked up momentarily, but then his serious face came back "I'll have to see him later. I really need to talk to you" He was still whispering

"Alright. I'm a bit scared though, why are you whispering?"

"It's not safe here, follow me."

Emily did as Jowan asked, and followed him.

...

Daylen discarded his weapons and lay down on the bed, groaning, his muscles were aching from weeks on the road, and he was glad to be back at the Circle Tower, if only for a night, there was a nostalgic feeling at being back.

"Your sister seems powerful" Duncan said to him from the desk, not looking up from a book about the Primal School, the school which Daylen excelled at.

Daylen remembered similar words, from when he was recruited, he sat up "Duncan... She only did her Harrowing last night"

He looked up from his book, "I already spoke to Irving and he said 'no'... I have no intention of forcing the matter. It was just a comment"

Daylen relaxed and lay back down "Sorry Duncan... I just worry about her."

"Understandable" Duncan said, going back to his book

...

Jowan stopped in one of the corners of the chapel, there was a young initiate there, she turned around. "Right." He said "We should be safe here"

"You're kidding right?" Emily said, she looked confused "For a start there's an initiate right here and the chapel is the Templar's favourite haunt"

The girl spoke up "We can see the door from here, if anyone walks in we'll know"

Jowan decided to explain "You remember me telling you a few months ago that I met a girl? Well, this is Lily"

Emily went wide-eyed "But that's forbid- ok, now I know why you want to keep it a secret" Lily and Jowan nodded, Emily grinned "My condolences Lily"

Jowan scowled "Very funny"

"You can't have brought me here just for this though? I know you pretty well you know"

"No... you see... there's a reason why I haven't been for my Harrowing yet" He paused, looking frightened, which made Emily a bit more eager to hear his next sentence "They're going to make me Tranquil!"

Emily mouth dropped open "What? How do you know?"

"I overheard two of the Templars talking" Lily explained

"So... what are you going to do?" Emily asked

"I need to escape. Destroy my phylactery and get out of here. If they make me Tranquil they'll take away all my emotions, my happiness, my love for Lily... all gone"

"We need a Mage to get into the repository, and we need to get past the locks. Both Irving and Greagoir have keys into the repository"

"I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock"

"If you get the rod of fire then we can get to Jowan's phylactery. There'll be some in the stockroom. We'll stay here, a Mage will attract less attention than a Mage, an apprentice and an initiate"

"Good idea" Emily's head was reeling as Jowan pushed her in the direction of the door. When she left she tried to make sense of everything.

...

She returned the signed form back to Owain, she couldn't believe that Irving had found out, and was ordering her to lie to Jowan and Lily and make them get caught. Owain handed her the rod of fire, she hid it in her robes and walked back towards the chapel, she saw Greagoir going into Irving's Office, her heartbeat was racing by the time she made it back to Jowan, she showed him the rod of fire. The look on his face was of pure joy. Then Lily lead them to the repository, she started speaking but Emily was barely paying attention, the guilt was overwhelming, she could barely stand it.

"First the password: 'Sword of the Maker. Tears of the Fade'. Now the door must feel the touch of mana, any spell will do but hurry."

Emily quickly cast Arcane Bolt on the door, she wanted to get this over with. How would she ever look at Jowan again? Would she even be able to? She didn't have a clue what was going to happen to him.

...

They made it to Jowan's phylactery, he broke it, Emily was feeling more guilty with every step _But at least there's a chance that he could escape_ She thought optimistically. Jowan went to leave but she stopped him "Jowan..." He stopped and turned towards her "I... have a confession..."

"What is it?" He asked, he didn't seem concerned, he trusted her, which only made her feel worse.

She felt a lump in her throat, she couldn't do it "Nothing... Never mind"

They carried on and got back up to the main floor. To be greeted by Irving, Greagoir and the Templars, as if her heart wasn't beating hard enough she saw Cullen amongst them, and then Duncan and Daylen. She looked down, she couldn't meet their gazes, feeling a slight pink tinge reach her cheeks. "Uh oh" She heard Jowan mutter

Greagoir was not happy "I wish you'd let me act sooner Irving! A initiate conspiring with a blood mage, and a new mage..."

"Greagoir, Emily was acting under my orders" Irving stepped forward, speaking directly to Greagoir

"What?" Jowan said, he looked horrified "You did what?" He demanded, turning to Emily.

"Jowan, I'm sorry. I had no choice" Emily protested

He looked furious and the heartbroken look of betrayal filled his eyes "_Don't_ speak to me!"

"Enough!" Greagoir hollered "This initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows! Take her to Aeonar"

Emily looked at Lily, she looked frightened "The Mages prison? Please... No... Not there"

As the Templars got closer, Jowan moved in front of Lily, protectively "No! I won't let you take her!" Then he brought out a dagger and stabbed his hand, he used blood magic to blast the Templars back, only Emily, Daylen and Lily hadn't been hit. Jowan turned towards Lily, she backed away from him, shocked.

"By the Maker! A blood mage? You said you weren't!" Jowan tried again to step towards her, but she only stepped back again

"Ok! I admit... I... dabbled! But only to make myself a better Mage!"

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people... changes them..."

"Lily, I'm going to give up all magic! I just want to be with you! Please, come with me..."

"I trusted you... I was going to sacrifice everything for you... Step away from me blood mage, I don't know who you are"

Jowan looked heartbroken, and then left as the Templars started to regain consciousness. He stopped as he passed Daylen, he gestured to let him past. Emily went over to Irving to see if he was alright, she knelt down. She cast a glance towards Cullen, who had regained consciousness, the look in his eyes was unreadable to her, she was terrified that he now despised her. Greagoir woke up, and stood up along with the other Templars.

"Great! Now we have a blood mage loose! With no way of tracking him!" He sighed and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Where is the initiate?"

Lily spoke up timidly from near the corner of the room "Here ser"

"Take her to Aeonar" Was all he said, before turning back to Emily "And you! You assisted a blood mage!"

"I didn't know!" Emily protested.

"As I said Greagoir. She was acting under my orders" Irving said, allowing Emily to help him up. "Are you alright Greagoir?"

Greagoir looked more angry than normal "As good as can be expected under the circumstances!" He turned back to Emily "You know why the repository exists! Some magics are meant to be kept secret! Your antics have made a mockery of the Circle! Tch... What are we to do with you?"

"Um, nothing? I was just following orders"

Greagoir was about to protest but Duncan walked forward "Knight-Commander..."

Emily looked over to Cullen, Daylen helped him and some of the other Templars up. He looked towards her, she mouthed an apology to him for earlier. He smiled and shook his head. She then brought her attention back to Duncan as Daylen walked over.

"If I may?" Greagoir made no protest, Templars held no authority over Grey Wardens "I am not only looking for Mages to join the King's army but looking for Grey Warden recruits as well. Irving and Daylen have both spoken highly of Emily's talents, and I wish to invoke the Right of Conscription"

Greagoir looked like he was about to have a heart attack "She assisted a blood mage! She has shown a lack of regard for the Circle's rules! She is a danger to all of us!"

"Be that as it may, I stand by my decision. I take this Mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions."

Emily's mouth dropped open, Duncan, a Grey Warden was helping her. "No!" Greagoir screamed. "I will not let this go unpunished"

"We have no power against the Right of Conscription Greagoir..." Irving said

"Mages are needed. _This _Mage is needed..." Duncan added "Worse things plague this world than blood mages, you know that."

Greagoir made an exasperated sigh "So this mage is to be rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden? I don't believe it... This does not bode well Irving!"

"Enough!" Irving said, putting his foot down. Greagoir knew he was defeated.

Duncan then turned to Emily "We need to head to Ostagar... But we'll leave first thing in the morning, then we'll arrive for Ostagar in a morning, Loghain won't be happy with us showing up in the middle of the night." Daylen and Emily both nodded.

Emily looked at Cullen for a final time as she headed for the guest quarters to stay with Duncan and Daylen, his eyes were clouded with grief.

...

Cullen was having a fitful nights sleep. He kept waking up, it was too hot... He sighed and turned over again, facing the door. He heard it open, he sat up, his hand on the blade he kept under his pillow, he was privileged enough to have his own room. Whoever it was closed the door quickly, he turned on his lamp, it barely brightened the room when a hand stopped his, the dim light revealed it to be Emily. His breath caught in his throat "Emily?" He whispered.

She placed a finger on his lips "Shh... I'm not going to stay long, I just... wanted to apologise for earlier, since I'm leaving in the morning this was the only opportunity I had... I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. This... really wasn't how I wanted to leave things between us"

Cullen then realised something, she _was_ leaving, there was nothing he could do to stop that, he felt all his fear disappear. She had risked the wrath of Greagoir and the Templars by sneaking out of her room and into his, just to apologise to him. She went to leave but he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her gently towards him, she obediently sat down on the bed next to him. "Don't apologise" He said, "What you said, what the apprentices gossip about... it's all true. I love you."

She was shocked, why was he telling her all this now? And it was then she noticed, he wasn't blushing, or stuttering, he was being strong, like she'd always wanted him too, like she'd always knew he had been.

He sat up fully, releasing his grip on his sword and edging closer to her. He stroked her cheek with one hand, he'd always loved the pink tattoo round her right eye, it was faint, but it suited her, she'd got it shortly after Daylen had left. Then he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer towards him, she instinctively closed her eyes, he closed his and his lips met hers. His heart swelled, he'd been madly in love with Emily for months now. He inhaled, breathing in her scent, he deepened the kiss, using his hand on her neck to pull her even closer to him.

She placed one hand on his bare shoulders, his muscles flexed under her touch. They'd both been waiting for this, up until now they'd only had their dreams to entertain them, the fact that it was really happening, it hadn't really sunken in yet for Emily. Cullen gently (trying to keep his fingers steady) removed her robe. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, the sheets still between them, he prayed that she couldn't feel just how much she excited him. He was aching, aching to feel her beneath him, just aching for her. He wasn't sure where his confidence was coming from, but he wasn't going to stop and figure it out.

Cullen prematurely broke the kiss, she whimpered, he then placed a finger on his lips "Shh..." Then he moved his lips to her neck and kissed there, she moaned quietly, which made him suck gently and nip at her neck and ears. He then moved her onto the bed beside him and started kissing her again. His hand on her waist, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue touch her lips, silently asking permission, she opened her mouth and immediately felt her mouth plundered by his tongue, but she could taste him, there was no way she could describe it, except as him.

She loved Cullen and knew it now, she'd had a crush on him for a few months, but now, facing exile from the Circle Tower, now she knew. Cullen pulled her closer, effectively raising himself over her, still kissing her.

But it was now Emily who felt the confidence, she knew what she wanted. She placed her legs on either side of his hips, and felt his hardened member at her entrance. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed slightly. "There's nothing I can say in my defence really." Cullen shrugged. He moved his mouth to a fraction of an inch away from hers "But then again, it was you who came to my room in the middle of the night." Cullen smirked, moving his mouth teasingly against hers, also moving his body in a rhythm, rubbing himself against her. He was a Templar, he had good self control.

She gasped, wishing that he would stop teasing her "I only came to your room to apologise" She moaned quietly as he rubbed himself against her "If I recall correctly it was you who kissed me and stopped me from leaving"

Cullen starting kissing her neck, sucking on it gently "You could if you wanted to..." He dreaded the thought, but he was being treacherous to his vows, going against the Maker, all for a new Mage. He didn't want to know what would happen if they were caught.

She chuckled quietly "Why would I want to do that?" She braced her feet against his bed and used her own limited strength to push up against him, turning them over. Being careful not to roll off the bed. Cullen was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, feeling himself become significantly more aroused by the new position he was put in. He pulled Emily down into a kiss and felt her position herself, much as Cullen was enjoying himself underneath her , he felt like being in charge. He flipped them over again. He knew she was inexperienced, he'd spent nearly all of his life in the Chantry, he was also inexperienced, but he thought that they fit together, despite the fact that their love was forbidden by nearly every law put upon the Templars and Mages.

Cullen shook his head, he didn't want to think about that, all he wanted to think about was the naked, beautiful girl beneath him. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time, even though he was enjoying himself, it was probably getting close to dawn now, the Circles inhabitants were all early risers. He positioned himself "Emily..." He whispered, kissing her lightly "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She responded by kissing him passionately and wrapping her legs around him.

He, gently, thrust himself into her, a moan on the very tip of the shy Templars tongue, but he tried to keep as quiet as possible. Her walls were tight around his rigid shaft. He claimed her lips with a kiss, and started thrusting himself into her to a rhythm of imaginary music, her walls getting wetter with each thrust, making him slide easier and a bit faster.

Cullen had trained his self discipline for nearly his whole life, and it had all been undone in a matter of hours by one woman, one Mage. But this feeling now, he'd had nothing to prepare himself, train himself for _this_. Pleasure, heat, nearly unbearable pressure, it was rocketing through his body, and rekindled with every thrust. He broke their passionate kiss and buried his head into her neck, kissing it occasionally, just taking in her sweet scent, uniquely her, her blonde hair as it was cascading around his face. She was digging her nails into his back, trying to stay as quiet as she could, but the feel of her nails dug into his back due to the ecstasy that he was putting her in, only added to Cullen's pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, he balanced her on his knees, her legs were bracing her on the bed on either side of him, all this time he never broke the rhythm, now reaching even deeper inside her, consuming the whole of him with every thrust. He kissed her passionately, their tongues intertwined while he held onto her back, keeping her close to him, her shapely breasts pressed against his chest. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned.

While Cullen had been raised in the Chantry for most of his life, he did know enough about this particular _intimacy_ to know what was about to happen to him in the next few minutes, he was getting close, so close to climaxing. His pace, and his depth inside both increased rapidly, each thrust in the new, frantic pace filled his body with a sense of euphoria.

She moaned and gasped, suddenly clutching tightly onto his head and neck, her body went rigid and walls closed around him, pulling him deeper, her mouth open in a silent scream. That finished Cullen. He felt himself peak and, with a final hard thrust, felt himself go, his seed spilling into her, waves of insurmountable pleasure spread across him and through every cell in his body with his ending, gentle thrusts.

He pulled himself out and took a deep breath, his entire world was spinning around him, his brain was scrambled. He gently placed her back down on his bed and lay down beside her "According to the sisters at the monastery I should have been struck by lightning by now"

Emily giggled quietly "And then the end of civilisation as we know it..."

Cullen smiled and held his arms open to her, she accepted and rested her head on his chest, wrapping the arms around each other. Cullen would have been the gentleman and waited until she feel asleep. But he was exhausted, and sleep claimed him quickly.

...

**AN: I was going to do more but that seemed like a good place to leave it. I was going to do Emily leaving in the and then the Circle Tower when they return, just so Cullen can admit that he loves her heart yeah I might do that, not sure yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Forbidden Relationship Part II on it's way soon. It involves Female Aeducan (Dwarf Noble) and our old friend Gorim :)**


End file.
